


【因因】思无邪

by Trimeresurus



Series: 火影相关 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimeresurus/pseuds/Trimeresurus
Summary: ＊因陀罗水仙，未成年（法律意义上），有肉渣，慎入





	【因因】思无邪

〇  
他分明记得温热的血液自颈间滑落，他分明记得自己最后一刻宛若厉鬼的嘶哑，他分明确信……  
确实，最后一项他亲自证明了。  
松了口气。  
松了口气？  
他感受到熟识的气息，却在想：  
他之前为何因而暴怒？  
分明是细水长流之事，而非朝夕。  
真是愚蠢而无可救药。  
那么他为何回到这处？任其自生自灭啊。  
任其自生自灭啊。  
以吾之名。

一  
阿修罗还在外面玩闹，因陀罗确认了他淘气的弟弟和同伴们一起玩耍并无危险后顾自回了居所，今天他难得没了兴致看阿修罗那些幼稚的游戏，想把父亲大人的手记多看些。  
「你喝酒？」  
因陀罗进屋就闻到了略有刺鼻的水气，精巧的豆眉被挤在了一起；他年岁还小，辨不出潜藏在香气，也不懂这种难闻的气味怎会让那么多人喜爱。  
屋里本应无人的，由他独自阅遍满壁手记经验，但昨日这人突兀出现，与他父亲只对视一瞬，便定了暂住所。  
男人年轻而容貌迤丽，一丝不茍的忍宗穿着无可挑剔，他眼睑半阖，看不出情绪更望不透灵魂，斜倚在书架，左手在摊开的书旁，而右手执杯。  
男人懒懒得瞟了眼意见颇大的小孩，又喝了口酒。  
「父亲并不赞同平日间饮酒。」  
因陀罗知道男人不想说话他是没有能力让男人开口的，因为男人看他的眼神让他不由得联想到父亲，于是他给自己摊好席垫，取来一垒书。  
他注意到书架上缺少了一本他幼时熟读的书，想必就是男人手里那本。

二  
「叔叔好！」  
黄昏时活力四溢的男孩总算想起回到两人的住所，他在逢魔之时暖橘色的光线下破开了屋内诡异的安宁，因陀罗像是被唤醒了般迅急起身，不想身体因长时间的坐姿有些发嘛，离他一臂之遥的男人一下午没喝多少酒水，无作为的看他摇摇晃晃红了脸的丑态，对阿修罗晚餐的邀请摇头回绝。  
「叔叔不可以不吃饭的，身体会受不住！哥哥以前因为看书少吃了两顿可都晕过去了！很危险的！」  
男人想着好吵好烦，拎了酒壶就要离开。  
「叔叔是在喝酒吗？很好喝吗？可是没听说今天有什么节日啊……难道是叔叔的生日吗？叔叔过生日就一个人喝酒吗？」  
你可闭嘴吧。  
男人烦了，不顾正前方的棕色短发小孩，想不如走时顺道踢开。  
阿修罗还想再说，被因陀罗扯到身后，兄长及时察觉到了男人的不怀好意，把向来不成器的双生弟弟护在身后，对上了男人复杂到仿若即将暴起的猛兽。  
还好男人走了。因陀罗想这事要不要汇报给父亲，拉起阿修罗要一起去吃晚餐。  
「不用啦哥哥，我和大家一起吃过了。总和老爹他们吃饭太无聊了，安静到连肉都没味了。」阿修罗被捉住的手腕小幅晃了两下，声音小了下去，「我还想和大家多玩一会，回来和哥哥说声，晚上会回来迟些。」  
因陀罗应了给父亲解释，之前之后他样貌独特的父亲除了表明知道了，没追究，因陀罗长紓口气想他们都逃过一劫。

三  
包庇男人擅自离开的事还是被父亲知道了。  
阿修罗早课前突然向老爹羽衣问了男人去处，连日没见过的漂亮男人兴许是离开了。  
男人白天多待在后山，阿修罗被因陀罗强行叫起完成早课就迫不亟待和同龄人厮混，因陀罗几次询问是否修行都被拒绝然后孩子们大笑着跑开去山林玩闹，喜静嗜酒的男人他们自然见不到，碰巧这天男人又离开忍宗去其他村落换酒，羽衣没在他们的地界感知到男人的表情十分担忧，又扩大感知没发现异常，淡淡说了因陀罗无论什么事都要及时和他说，要不是阿修罗怕不是会酿成大祸。  
一向沉默乖巧的因陀罗难得带上了些感情。  
「他没走。」  
他不会一声不吭的走的。因陀罗想。他每晚安整好困倦的阿修罗后男人会回来，在他早上醒来后又会离开；想找到人只要去后山的一小片空地处稍等片刻便是，要是第二天要换酒便能看着出现的人手里那么几株稀有的草药。  
因陀罗看见父亲的表情，阿修罗还在问男人去了哪，声音震耳欲聋。  
「没走。」  
因陀罗声音烟没在阿修罗的吵嚷和父亲的目光里。  
他看出来了，男人紫色眼妆的眼睛是他的眼睛，漆黑漆黑，比夜空更像墨。男人有如他的灵，无时无刻不在提醒着什么，又没对他的生活造成分毫切实的干扰。

四  
男人的眼睛和他的不一样。  
因陀罗惊慌的看着河水中自己的倒影。头发有些杂乱，眼角的血痕还未洗净，血色上盘绕的三个勾玉格外引人注目。  
他第一次切实体会到自身力量的突飞猛进。  
昨天男人去添了新酒，自从阿修罗说了男人整日不见身影的事后，男人便住去了后山的山洞，每每见他都怀疑男人饮酒为生，但父亲的人说那个村庄的酒很淡，是可以当水喝的，他想男人四五日一壶真算不得什么。  
他和男人对视，观察男人的每一点细节。  
他没有能对视的对象，除了男人，所以他记得男人的脸，比任何人都清楚，包括他的弟弟。  
男人鬓发是膨松柔软的，一样的豆眉倒是威严多了几分，分明是柔和圆润的眼形非要于末尾缀上紫色平添冷艳，唇瓣本应是饱满的赤，如今褪了色一般，融进了苍白的皮肤。  
心有点慌，不自觉移开视线。  
「没必要。」  
男人说。  
因陀罗信了离开了，他想男人都不能信的话，他还能找谁呢。  
他在渴望些什么，带着赤红的眼睛回到他的归属。父亲看起来并不高兴，也没有生气，只告诉他关于这双眼睛什么都不要问。  
阿修罗说他很喜欢这双眼睛，末了又说「哥哥不要看着我了……有点可怕」。  
没有力量、没有这双眼睛突如其来的力量的话，阿修罗就和他的爱犬小白一样了。  
他每每克制住自己想找到男人的冲动，他年龄逐渐增长，见到想到男人时心里总有莫名的、怎都解释不清的感觉，很不自在、很不舒服，好像命运在向他示警，不让他窥探太多。  
男人眼中的黑欲发深邃，但是不曾离开过一日。

五  
男人不能见到阿修罗。  
因陀罗后知后觉。  
他格外开心阿修罗终于有些上进的心思，被父亲或周围人逼迫也好，至少体术和查克拉的术认真练习好防身能让他更安心放任他出去嬉闹。他带着喜悦去了男人那，男人轻而易举点破他心思，「阿修罗吗」脱口而出后泛滥着的怀念、沈痛的悲伤、纠结的憎恶压抑得因陀罗勾玉盘旋近乎成线。他知道了他面对男人时不自然的感觉是什么样可怕的怪物了。  
男人遏住他的咽喉，他把着男人的脉门。  
「宁死不屈吗。」  
男人嗤笑，手上力道越来越大，因陀罗介于少年和青年间的身体渐渐失了力，他的反抗在男人面前如雏鸟样无害，他的脸上爬上了缺氧的红晕。  
「有意义吗！有意义吗！你知不知道你在做什么为了什么！明知一切还抱着可笑的侥幸！」男人的话多过了他数年的言语，「无药可救！无药可救！」  
因陀罗意识模糊，心跳的搏动让他取回一丝理智。  
那里不论跳还是不跳都在痛啊，男人体温那么低，还活着的是他还是以前他心心念念的人。  
「无药可救。」  
因陀罗回应，他的眼里是男人和他相似而不相同的眼睛。  
他被男人嘴对嘴喂下了男人喝了十余年的酒液，随男人松开手猛烈得咳嗽，形象不雅到津水都流了出来，眼角水润发红。

六  
男人笨拙的抚慰因陀罗，草编的床席自是扎得养尊处优的两人痛养。男人是习惯的，因陀罗全凭不肯认输的劲头才在上面呆着，模仿男人的行为。  
他是初生牛读，对这隐讳的事一窍不通，男人也只是游历多了些许能有个一知半解。他们说这事既然你情我愿你也不情我也不愿，不如别干那些痛的流血的，反正我们的血和痛都在眼睛里，看到多少痛多少，不如完美的满足一下好奇心和冲动。  
生手的问题就大了，上上下下里里外外不得要领，搞不好一个激动又是互相打着红色的眼珠子对着转然后一阵脱力。想真刀真枪上的两人放弃了技巧和经验的前戏，决定大大咧咧直奔主题。  
酒水打湿了下体，微凉微痛，两个人身上各两只手互相作弄，象征性的事物给了反应，因陀罗说差不多了让男人侵犯，然后痛得眼前一黑。  
男人也皱眉，别说是抒解的快感，现在他只觉得难受。  
做下去就好了，或许做下去就好了，或许做下去就好了吧。  
他们想。  
男人动作间单有力，发现因陀罗会在他不经意间冲向某个角度时发出舒服的轻哼，他便频频顶弄，激得精致还带着点稚嫩的孩子腰部颈部高高顶起紧绷。他不停变换力道角度尽多探寻到类似的地方，大力掐住的髋骨泛起了淤青。  
没克制住的拔高的呻吟，男人想还真是动听，夹住他腰的腿有点痉挛，他分神看了抚慰自己的因陀罗一眼，如糕点样美丽而美味，不过更像落樱一些吧。  
男人突然掐住因陀罗，他说：  
「真想杀了他，杀了他和你。」  
因陀罗狠命揪住男人的长发，脱力的又在手上绕了两圈，他说：  
「有本事你杀。」  
两人嘴角同步翘起微妙的危险弧度，差不多时间释放，黏黏腻腻的体液和半干的汗水混在一起一点不好受。  
他们都安静了下来，男人还是一年说不了五十字的清冷男人，因陀罗说感觉还不错，他想他会时常来找男人了。

七  
父亲说要让他们去历练，以成绩决定忍宗的继承人。  
因陀罗晓得父亲的心思，但他还是坚信自己没错，他想阿修罗是不会和他争的，他有实力有能力，父亲真的偏心也要考虑忍宗的发展和多数人的意见。因陀罗知道自己的作法不全对，但那是他所能想到的最好的方法。  
不能只有给予没有所求，普通人需要约束才能知道要做什么不能做什么。  
男人曾揉着他红嫩的乳首让他浑身颤抖，对他的说法嗤之以鼻，说「这样做」。  
他要完成试炼，他去找男人告别。  
男人再次对他露出那稀有的，美丽而可怖的笑容——惊心动魄。然后送他了一吻。  
因陀罗数月便归来了，等了阿修罗一个月又一个月。  
啊啊，果然心知肚明还是心存侥幸，这样可恶的罪恶的自己，想起男人只对他说过一次的——  
『杀了他和你。』  
男人在后山的空地等着因陀罗，他说阿修罗第二天就回来了。  
「来，杀了我。」男人对因陀罗说，「只是你杀了我。」  
他静立在清朗的月光下，仿若初见时的迷茫、冷漠、暴力。  
因陀罗的刀尖滴着鲜红的血，他疯了样剖开躯体的心脏一刀一刀刺下，三枚勾转啊转啊转啊，终和男人的一模一样。  
是礼物也是诅咒，是爱也是恨，是无力也是反抗。  
因陀罗将男人的躯体一点点剥开，月光下的男人是他的脸，静谧如水，悄然如风，他亲吻失去心脏的自己，换上满是自己的血液的衣物。  
他拎着匕首直面他盛怒的父亲。  
「他给我了遗言。」因陀罗说，「但想必父亲大人没有一听的兴趣。」  
羽衣沉默半晌，还是重重叹了口气，他没有出手，就算因陀罗现在还没有他强。

八  
因陀罗不小了，二十多的年岁娶妻都晚了，和他出遇时的男人几乎同岁。  
查克拉是能传递心意的，父亲曾说。  
但是他只见得男人的心意。  
他还得寸进尺得见了男人的心。  
所以作为回报。  
作为做到了什么又证明了什么的回报。  
因陀罗他说：  
「尊重你的轨迹，并遵循。」

九  
「看啊，殊途同归的，  
笑话。」

**Author's Note:**

> 注：男人的遗言在正文里，男人是和阿修罗大战后发誓生生世世纠缠不解的因陀罗，猜猜因陀罗什么时候猜到男人的身份的？


End file.
